


Soulmates

by PromiseOfGrayskull



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Stucky Week, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseOfGrayskull/pseuds/PromiseOfGrayskull
Summary: Soulmates AU where the name of your soulmate is written on your back in their handwriting. Pre-war, childhood Bucky and Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Infinity War and Endgame came out, so it's obviously not canon anymore. 
> 
> This is a soulmates AU, the name of your soulmate is written on your back when you're born, in their future handwriting. In a pre-WW2 world, the name on Steven Rogers back is...unconventional.

Everybody's got that name on their back, scrawled at their waist in the handwriting of their soulmate. There's some that don't make it to meet their soulmate, there's some that do.  
Sarah Rogers was a God-fearing, righteous woman, raising a son to be as righteous and respectful as she could, to do what was right and to be proud of himself. But as loving and accepting as she was, she told her little Steve to never show the name on his back to anyone, that it wasn't safe to say it. She knew what would happen if the truth was found out.  
Sarah Roger's heart drops into her stomach the day her son comes home with a boy and introduces him as James Barnes. She can only save her Steve for so long. She watches them grow, she sees the looks James gives her son. "There's nothing wrong with loving him, sweetheart," she says, the lump in her throat becoming thicker every time she says it. She knows Steve knows, but she doesn't know if he feels it. She'd never get to find out.   
"I'm with you till the end of the line," James says to Steve when Sarah dies. He means it. Steve doesn't know he does. James never knew the name on Steve's back, he doesn't until Steve's sick, so sick he can't get out of bed, and James, Steve's Bucky, changes his sweat-soaked clothes. He sees the name, he pushes the hope down into his throat. He doesn't tell Steve he knows, and he doesn't get the chance to.   
It's 2014 and Steve's trying to find the man whose name marks his back, still as fresh as the day he was born. He knows he's out there. He finds him, but too late.   
"I'm not worth it," the name says. He's more worth it than he knows. Steve doesn't see the name in Bucky's back until he's put into the cyrofreeze. He doesn't tell Bucky he knows. He doesn't have to. He already does.   
When Bucky wakes up, it's Steve's name he says first. He says it like the day he learned his best friend was his soulmate, hopeful and longingly. When Steve sees Bucky awake, he says his name the way he first said it when he knew exactly who his soulmate was, happily, relieved. They say their names later, dripping with passion against each other's lips, tenderly and full of love. They trace their names on each other's back. They don't need to. They know they're there. They just want to.


End file.
